


Not in Bond, But in Blood.

by caringis_notanadvantage



Series: Texts from the Government [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringis_notanadvantage/pseuds/caringis_notanadvantage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft cares. Even if it is not an advantage. </p><p>John is not doing well.<br/>You need to tell him, Sherlock.<br/>-       MH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Bond, But in Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages. But seeing as I haven't written a fic for over 2 years I've been wary. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

_Year 1_

Oh.

 

_Oh._

Mycroft Holmes’s eyes widened in surprise. _Of course, he should have known._

He grabbed his phone and quickly formed a text.

 

Knowing Sherlock Holmes , he would be expecting it.

 

Clever, Sherlock. Very clever.

-       MH 

Took you long enough.

5 days.

I would have imagined your

deduction skills to be quicker than that,

dear brother.

-       SH

Yes.

Well. Unfortunately, you left quite

A big mess in your wake.

-       MH 

I did not have the time to

Include you in my plans.

Keep John safe.

-       SH

Now you do.

He is on 24 hours surveillance.

-       MH

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

He had not left the flat for days.

 

The CCTV showed a shadow sitting in a chair. Doing nothing.

 

All day, every day.

 

Mycroft Holmes worried. This was wrong.

 

John is not doing well.

You need to tell him, Sherlock.

-       MH

I am not done yet. 

-       SH

 

Sherlock.

-       MH

I will not return until it is safe for John.

-       SH

 

He might not be there when you return.

Have you thought about that?

 

 

 

-       MH

* * *

 

He was working.

 

He went to the pub with Lestrade on Saturdays.

 

John Watson was slowly returning to the land of the living.  

 

And Mycroft Holmes was worried.

 

Worried that whilst John Watson was living, Sherlock Holmes was dying.

 

 

It’s been six months.

It’s time, dear brother

-       MH 

I am not done yet.

Now leave me alone, unless

you have something important to say.

 

 

 

-       SH

 

* * *

 

_Year 2_

 

 

He kept the radio silence.

  
Even when John Watson stumbled into a slender woman and spilled coffee all over her dress.

 

He also didn’t mention the first, second or tenth date.

 

He chose not to comment on the sleepovers, the slow distancing from Baker Street.

 

And when John Watson bought a ring? Well, that did not seem important.

 

And it wasn’t.

 

Until it was.

 

Until a restaurant, and roses and a “Yes”.

 

Then Mycroft Holmes finally found something important enough to warrant a text to his brother.

 

He’s getting married.

-       MH

 

Her name is Mary Morstan.

He is doing better.

Moving on.  He has left

Baker st.

-       MH

 

The wedding is in a week.

Come home.

-       MH

He will not want me there.

-       SH

It astonishes me how such

a clever man can be

so incredibly stupid.

-       MH

I am saving his life.

-       SH

Whilst killing yourself.

-       MH

That does not matter.

Leave me alone Mycroft.

 

 

 

-       SH

* * *

 

Mycroft Holmes was an Ice Man.

 

Feelings were not his area.

 

But he still understood John Watson and Sherlock Holmes’ relationship.

 

Flatmates. Colleagues. Best friends.

 

Life partners.

 

Though it was never said. Never acted on.

 

Mycroft Holmes knew that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were meant to be together.

 

Even if they didn’t know it themselves.

 

He said ‘Yes.’

-       MH 

Why would I care?

-       SH

Why would you, indeed?

-       MH

 

 

His limp is back.

-       MH

I’ll leave you to your deductions.

 

 

 

-       SH

 

* * *

Mycroft Holmes may have occupied a minor position in the English government.

 

But he had connections all over the world.

 

Therefore it was not surprising that he should know about his presumably ‘dead’ brother being shot at in Cairo.

 

And it was not surprising that said dead brother was being shot it.

 

What was surprising was the level of fear.

 

The level of fear that Mycroft felt.

 

 

A hospital in Cairo.

Gun shot to leg.

Sherlock. Do take care of yourself.

-       MH 

Put on a few pounds, I see.

-       SH

Sherlock.

-       MH

 

Why do it, if you are going to get yourself

Killed?

-       MH 

He is alive.

That is all that matters.

 

 

-       SH

* * *

 

_Year 3_

Mycroft Holmes pitied John Watson.

 

He lost his best friend.

 

He lost his wife.

 

Whilst the man had seen the battlefield, he might have seen one to many deaths to cope.

 

If Mycroft Holmes was being honest it was not pity that he felt.

 

No.

 

It was worry.

 

 

She is dead.

Car crash.

He won’t survive this, Sherlock.

-       MH 

Moran is still out there.

-       SH

Come home.

-       MH 

Piss off.

-       SH

 

 

 

 

* * *

John Watson was fading.

 

Fast.

 

John Watson once needed the battlefield.

 

But now he needed something different.

 

Someone.

 

And Mycroft Holmes would be damned if he didn’t give John Watson that.

 

He would return Sherlock Holmes to his rightful place.

 

The tremor is back.

His limping is worsening.

Come back.

-       MH

 

He is fading away.

-       MH

He is alive.

-       SH

Not for much longer.

 

 

-       MH

 

* * *

John Watson was back in Baker Street.

 

Back in his chair.

 

Back in the shadows.

 

And Mycroft Holmes did not know what to do.

 

Sherlock Holmes was in Abu Dhabi.

 

That much he knew.

 

But he also knew Sherlock Holmes would not be returning until Sebastian Moran was dead.

 

Mycroft Holmes was getting desperate

 

Ready to call MI6 and have them finish it.

 

Until-

 

Moran is dead.

Get me home.

-       SH

Private jet leaves airport in 30 minutes.

You will need to go to the hospital,

after you land in Heathrow.

-       MH

The only doctor I need to see

Is at Baker Street.

And he will probably punch me.

-       SH

You deserve it.

-       MH

He’s alive.

That is all that matters.

\- SH


End file.
